


On Vacation

by DictionaryWrites



Series: Brought To Justice [11]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 12:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14748797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Short, silly fic with Loki & Steve on vacation in County Clare, Ireland.





	On Vacation

Standing toward the edge of the cliff, Loki is entirely uncaring of the howling wind, nor the cries of seabirds on the air. It’s a cold winter’s day in the West of Ireland, and Steve is beginning to wonder if Loki really understands what a vacation is meant to be – of course, he doesn’t. He shouldn’t. Seaspray comes as mist around him, some few hundred feet above Steve himself, and his hair whips in the wind in a cloud of black. Loki’s wine-coloured shirt is sticking to his skin with the moisture, and even from here Steve can see the severe curve of his waist and hips.

  
“Come down!” Steve calls, from the beach below.

  
“Will you catch me?” Loki calls back.

  
“Sure!” Steve replies, in good humour. It is only the power of the serum that lets him see the slight arch of Loki’s eyebrow, the quirk of his lip, and then Steve’s feet are pounding across the grass as he runs the forty feet between him and where Loki is falling to, his hair a stream behind him, laughing as he does.

  
Steve feels the heavy weight of Loki as he catches him by the backs of his knees and his shoulders, so much heavier than a human is and with the force of gravity behind him: breathing heavily, he stares down at Loki incredulously. “What did you— I can’t believe you just did that!” It wouldn’t have hurt him. Loki could have stuck the landing. They both know that.

  
“You needn’t have caught me,” Loki points out mildly, drawing his hand over Steve’s cheek. He looks very pleased with himself. “But I’m rather glad you did.” Steve stares at him, and then he holds Loki a little tighter, turning to walk across the beach, toward the ocean.

  
“I’m tossing you in,” he decides. Loki laughs, and he leans up, wrapping his arms tight around Steve’s neck.

  
“Alright,” he assents, and he kisses Steve on the chin. His eyes are full of warmth, and Steve feels something distant in his heart unlock. “Will you swim with me?”

  
“In that? No.” Loki slithers from Steve’s grip with a serpentine grace, and Steve stares at him as he begins to strip off the shirt and wriggle out of his jeans. “This is a public beach, you know. Anybody could see you.”

  
“Only one that matters,” Loki replies airily as he kicks off his boots. Within seconds, Loki stands as bare as a marble statue on the shore, and then he wades into the freezing waves. God, Steve thinks— Yeah. Yeah, Loki definitely knows what a vacation’s all about. And despite the chilly wind, despite the freezing, choppy waters of the Atlantic before them, despite the fact that anybody could find them at any moment…

  
Steve starts to strip off his clothes, and he dives after Loki into the water.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Check out [my Tumblr](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com) for more, or if you want to send in a request.


End file.
